SURPRISE!
by x-Sa-Chan-x
Summary: Hermione et Cie organise une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Harry, mais qui seront les plus surpris? HP/DM


Note de l'auteur: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda nerveusement la pendule, il était presque 20 heures. Il y avait encore quelque décoration à accrocher, tout le monde avait une tâche bien spécifique à faire qu'Hermione leur avait donné à faire ou plutôt ordonner.<p>

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 31 juillet, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter pour cet évènement Hermione voulait lui faire une surprise.

C'est comme ça que tout le monde c'était retrouver réquisitionnée par la brune, elle savait que Harry devait arriver vers 20 heures chez lui pour se changer.

Chaque année depuis quatre ans le Sauveur fêtait son anniversaire tout seul sans ses amis et selon les rumeurs il était toujours accompagné à cette date. Cette année Hermione voulait changée cela et le fêter avec son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient rentrés avec un « Allohomora » et avaient vérifiés que personne n'était présent puis ils avaient commencés à décorer. Tous ses amis proches et sa famille étaient présents.

Quand l'horloge sonna 20 heures précise Hermione ordonna à Ron d'éteindre la lumière et tout le monde se mit en positions.

Elle vérifia que chaque personne était bien cachée, Molly Weasley était derrière le buffet bien chargé en nourriture cuisiner par elle-même.

Rémus Lupin-Black et Sirius Black était dans les bras de l'un de l'autre contre un mur. Colin Crivey attendait appareil photo en main prêt à presser la détente.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient juste à côtés de leur préparation spéciale anniversaire Potter et il y avait presque tous les membres encore vivant de l'ordre du phénix qui avait survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort il y a de ça presque trois ans.

Il était huit heures cinq quand des voix et un bruit de clés se firent entendre derrière la porte.

- C'était une longue journée aujourd'hui, fît une voix un peu traînante.

- On a presque rien fait de quoi tu te plains ? Répondit cette fois la voix de Harry.

- Parle pour toi. T'es sur que tu veux aller au resto parce que moi j'ai une idée beaucoup plus intéressante, ronronna la deuxième personne qui avait une voix d'homme.

Tout le monde se mit à rougir dans l'appartement de Harry en comprenant le sous-entendu. Hermione, elle avait un sourire scotchée sur les lèvres, ils allaient enfin découvrir qui était cette personne qui accompagnait toujours le Sauveur le jour de son anniversaire et apparemment c'était un homme. Ça ne les étonnait même pas vu qu'Harry était homosexuel.

- Arrête on est dans le couloir laisse-moi d'abord ouvrir la porte après on en rediscutera, tenta Harry en se dégageant des bras de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Attends j'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant, mais le Sauveur avait déjà ouvert sa porte.

Tout le monde à l'intérieur de l'appart retenait leur souffle tellement ils étaient concentrés dans la conversation entre les deux hommes, ils avaient complètement oubliés qu'ils ici pour faire une surprise.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Harry en rentrant suivit de l'autre homme.

- Je… Tu sais ça fait quatre ans que l'on est ensemble et…Merde Harry veux-tu m'épouser ? Bafouilla l'autre homme.

- Oh Draco… Oui, cria presque le brun en sautant au coup du blond.

Pendant que le blond embrassait le brun tous les autres étaient bouche-bée, personne ne s'attendait à une demande en mariage surtout de :

- Malfoy, souffla Ron Weasley

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même temps vers la voix surpris.

- Surprise, fit une Hermione contrit en allumant la lumière d'un « lumos ». Tout le monde regardait le couple un peu gêner.

- Quatre ans, Harry ? Demanda Sirius.

- Euh, oui ? Répondit mal à l'aise le brun.

- Toi qui voulais leur dire au moins c'est fait, en plus tout le monde est là, se moqua Draco Malfoy.

- Comme dit Draco je voulais vous le dire mais… bon vu que tout le monde est là je vous présente mon petit-ami. Il y eu un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Pardon fiancé.

Il regarda tout le monde qui les fixait silencieux.

- Surprise, fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Mais Harry, quatre ans ? Commença Seamus. Comment t'as fait pour cacher sa aussi longtemps ?

- Facile, je suis Harry Potter, répondit le Sauveur avec un sourire narquois.

- Plutôt Malfoy, marmonna Ron.

- Bientôt, souris Draco.

Tout le monde resta surpris de voir Draco Malfoy sourire devant eux. Mais certains se reprirent.

- Je crois que les félicitations sont de mise, parla soudainement Severus Snape.

Après l'intervention du maître des potions, le couple se fit féliciter de tous les coter.

- Hé bien si… Commença Fred.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, termina George.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
